Technical Field
The present invention relates to sensor devices configured to detect synchronization signals to be employed in partial discharge detection systems.
Description of the Related Art
Partial discharge detection is particularly used for identifying and measuring partial discharges in electrical components and apparatus, such as: medium, high or extra-high voltage cables, cable joints, overhead line insulators, medium and high voltage switchboard boxes, high and extra-high voltage cables using GIS (Gas Insulated Switchgear).
The term partial discharges is intended to indicate an undesired recombination of electric charges occurring in the dielectric (insulating) material of electric components, when the latter have defects of various types, eventually leading to dielectric destruction. Here, a pulse current is generated in portions of dielectric material and causes an electromagnetic wave to propagate through the power or ground cables of the relevant electric system, and radiating through the various surrounding media (dielectric material, metals, air, etc.).
For executing partial discharge measurements on AC (Alternate Current) electrical components it is important to have a phase reference signal, i.e. a signal that is synchronized in phase and frequency with the AC voltage powering the electrical component.
Document WO-A-2009-150627 describes, inter alia, a partial discharge detection device of small size, totally insulated and self-powered, which allows measurements to be performed with the highest safety with no need for direct connection to the system under examination. The device comprises a wide-band antenna adapted to act as an electric field sensor and including a first planar conductor (i.e. a ground plane) cooperating with a second conductor whose profile converges towards the first planar conductor at one point or one line. This partial discharge detection device can also detect a synchronization signal, which is obtained by picking up the supply voltage of the discharge generating components.
Document WO-A-2000-77535 discloses an apparatus for remotely monitoring the magnitude and direction of net electrical power and current flow to or from a facility over a prolonged period of time. The apparatus comprises a device for detecting and measuring the magnetic field emanating from the monitored lines, and another device for detecting a signal synchronized to the power system frequency, typically the electric field, emanating from the power lines.
Document JP-A-6-11534 discloses a partial discharge measuring system comprising a solenoid coil detection part which is provided at a power cable which is laid in a ductwork inside an underground manhole, the output signal is detected by a partial discharge detection part and then the detection signal is transmitted to the antenna of a manhole lid by a detection signal transmission part. A DC regulation power supply receives power from the cable by a transformer for receiving power supply. The applied voltage phase information of the cable is transmitted on the electric wave of a mobile telephone from a transmission terminal side substation provided with a voltage transformer. A partial voltage and applied voltage phase reception device which is provided near the manhole lid is provided with a radio signal reception part and a telephone signal reception antenna, obtains the partial discharge signal of the power cable under test and the applied voltage phase information signal, and then analyses the partial discharge pulse with the applied voltage phase as parameters.